Porky's last stand
by KaiSmashUniverse
Summary: Porky Minch has captured Stan, Dipper, and Mable Pines along with an inter-dimensional Portal being worked on by Ford and some other scientists. It's up to our heroes to save them from the clutches of the Pig King. Part of A multi-crossover series featuring Gravity Falls, Steven Universe, Earthbound, and more.


Prologue (Told in third person)

Porky Minch has returned from the shadows and invaded the Lylat system. Luckily, Star Fox drove off pigmask army, but Porky narrowly escaped with the civilians they captured. Meanwhile, Porky had also sent a ship led by Commander Whelk, to scout the solar system for anything of use. Kai, a shapeshifter and player of the games along with the scientist Ford, had sent a vessel with a trans-dimensional portal, to a base on a dwarf planet so they could test it in deep space. The vessel was captured by Whelk's ship. Dipper, Mable, and Stan were taken into custody of the pig king. Ford and the star fox team successfully managed to track both the ship and the Cornerian prisoners to Porky's fortress on the asteroid 4 Vesta. Now our heroes join forces to rescue their comrades and maybe finish the pig king once in for all.

* * *

(Story told in Kai's point of view)

Rosalina provided us a platform to get a closer look at the fortress. The great Fox soon warped in from hyperspace.

After briefing the mission, me, Ford, Ness and Poo teleported into the facility, while Jeff and Rosalina stayed behind to keep watch.

* * *

Spy, who was wearing a pigmask uniform, walked up to the shield generator holding a sapper

"I have found the shield generator," he said through the com-link as he placed the sapper "it should be down shortly."

"Good" replied engie "where will we find Porky and the captives?"

"Porky is in the tower, but the prisoners AAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR!"

A yellow lightsaber blade had pierced through his chest. A masked man was standing right behind him

"Spy? SPY DO YOU READ ME?"

All we could hear was the saber destroying the sapper

"I guess we'll have to take care of the shields ourselves" I said as I turned to Ford and Poo "you guys head for the shield generator while Ness and I create a diversion, it's us they want"

"Good luck out there" Ford replied

* * *

"The shield flickered for a moment but it's still up!" Slippy exclaimed

"Multiple enemies detected" ROB 64 pointed out after multiple pig ships came in out of hyperspace

"It's a trap!" shouted Peppy

"We need to protect the great fox until the shield goes down" ordered fox

"I hope they know what they're doing"

* * *

As we stepped out into the open, we heard the alarm. Pigmasks, pork troopers, and masked men began to surround us.

"Looks like we got their attention," said Ness

* * *

"I am indeed proud for what you have brought me Whelk," said Porky

"The pleasure is mine" replied Whelk

"Master Porky" said a masked man "one of the soldiers tried to hack the shield generator, I have exterminated the traitor, but there are still be others"

"Master Porky, Ness, and Kai are within the fortress, they're dealing a lot of damage" said a Pigmask Colonel as he rushed in

Porky turned to Whelk "bring them to me, I want them alive"

"As you wish" replied Whelk

"And if Lucas is there too, bring him as well"

"The traitor has given away your location," continued the masked man

"Good, I want them to face me"

* * *

The sentry began firing at the pig-masks attempting to storm in

"Looks like we've been compromised!" said engie

Heavy held up the tomislav and opened fire

"Hope the others are having better luck than we are" replied the scout

* * *

While fighting a barrage of pig-masks and masked men we suddenly heard a familiar voice

"Help me you guys!" shouted Mable

Commander Whelk had clutched her by the hair and held his orange lightsaber up to her neck

"Drop your weapons!" he ordered

"Do as he says" I told Ness as I dropped my lightsaber

"What a pleasure for us to meet" he said, "I am Commander Whelk, and Porky looks forward to seeing you"

* * *

After a lightsaber duel with a couple of masked men, Ford and Poo had successfully turned off the shield generator and destroyed the control panel.

"They probably know that were here" exclaimed Ford "we should split up"

"Very well" Poo replied

"I'll find Dipper and Mabel while you search the tower for Porky"

"May the stars shine with you"

* * *

"The shield is down!" slippy cheered

"Let's move in" ordered Fox "Kat, Slippy, you guard the Great Fox"

Rosalina created a launch star and shot herself to the prison camp connected to the fortress

* * *

"Hello again my dear friend" greeted Porky "I can hardly wait for us to rule the world together"

"I will never join you Porky!" shouted Ness "and I am not your friend, we have never been friends after what you did on the nowhere islands!"

"Well it's a shame" Porky replied, "I'll just modify you like I did to all the masked men. Don't worry, I'll be sure to leave in the good times we had"

He then turned to me and said "you must be the shapeshifter who has been playing the games. You will also make a great asset to my empire"

"My power is not yours to take" I snapped "and nor is the world"

"If you won't let me dominate this world, maybe I'll just take another"

"What are you saying?"

"We now have the portal set up" Porky continued "and it is set to lead to a world called 'Steven Universe'" I began to worry, if Porky had access to Steven Universe, who knows what could happen; Steven and Connie being turned into mindless soldiers under Porky's control. Even worse, he could start an inter-dimensional gem war "what a silly name for a universe, Steven, did you name it after someone you know?"

"You leave him out of this!" I shouted

"Then what are you going to do about it?" he taunted, "I finally have you in my grasp, not only that, but the friends that you brought have no chance of escape. And once I find Lucas, he will suffer, and I'll finally have my revenge!"

As Porky was talking, I carefully slipped my hand out of the cuffs, stretched my arm over behind Whelk, and unhooked my lightsaber from his belt

"So why don't you just give up? I have finally won this time!"

"Master Porky!" a voice said from a com link "our shields are down and star fox has taken our prison camp!"

"Have you really?" I smirked

"Don't get hasty" Porky replied, he then said into the com-link "send in all hidden squadrons and aim for the Great Fox"

* * *

Two deployment vessels had uncloaked and a swarm of fighters darted for the great fox

"Dang it! Again!?" shouted peppy

Suddenly, a Cornerian fleet warped in from hyperspace

"Reinforcements!" Slippy cheered

"Looks like you guys need a hand" said Bill as his squadron entered the fray

"You came just in time" replied fox

"You have our full support Star Fox." said General Pepper

* * *

Poo walked into the room. The royal guards pointed their spears at him, and then with one swift motion of his arms, he blasted the guards away with a rush of PSI energy.

"You again?"

Commander Whelk reached out for Mable and grabbed her by the hair

"Hey!" she screamed

Without thinking, I drew my lightsaber and slashed at his arm, cutting it off.

"Gaaaaaahhhh!" he shrieked

"Your fortress is surrounded Porky!" said Poo as he drew his sword "You have failed!"

"I think not!" Porky took out a lightsaber with a shiny rounded hilt "I will escape into another world, and you will do nothing to stop me!" he lunged at Poo and brandished his pink bladed lightsaber

* * *

Ford, Dipper and Stan had finally made it to the room with the portal

"There it is" said Stan

"shhh, don't blow our cover" said Ford

"So what should we do?" asked Dipper

"Let's wait," replied Ford as he got out his com link "Kai, do you read me?"

"Loud and clear" I answered, "have you found the portal?"

"We did, it's on the bottom level in the central room and it's guarded by masked men"

"Got it, how are things on your end?"

"I found Stan and Dipper, but no sign of Mabel"

"Don't worry she's safe, distract the masked men while I get to the portal, and don't destroy it, I have a plan"

* * *

As Poo and Porky were dueling, I escaped with Ness and Mabel, while Commander Whelk made his way into an escape pod.

After Poo had finally knocked the lightsaber out of Porky's hand, Porky turned and ran, narrowly escaping through an elevator.

While the masked men were trying to fend off the others, I snuck my way around to the console and re-coordinated the portal.

"Ha!" cheered Porky as he switched on the Portal "You may have saved your friends for now, but I'll be back, and I'll make sure to get 'Steven' as well!" Just after he entered the portal, I quickly mashed the button and closed it behind him.

* * *

Finally, the masked men were defeated and the fortress was commandeered

"So what's your plan?" Dipper asked

 **To be concluded**

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed my story.  
**

 **The sequel comes out next week, but I would suggest that you watch the upcoming episodes of Steven Universe before you read it.**


End file.
